


Just Wandering not Lost

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Harry is transported to Middle Earth, M/M, elfling!Harry, slash at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Harry dies fighting Voldemort and is transported to Middle Earth as an elfling! He is found on the edge of the Mirkwood and taken to Thranduil.
Relationships: Harry Potter/haven't decided yet
Comments: 85
Kudos: 423
Collections: Best Wizarding World fics, LOTR FF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just the first chapter of a new fic that I have been working on. I know I have several other WIP and I promise that I am working on them as well. I’ve been sick the last few weeks and my brain didn’t want to work on any of those, so thought I would start another story that I have been thinking about 😊 It is a Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter crossover, with elf!Harry. This is a Harry gets transported to Middle Earth after dying fic. It’s not set in a particular time related to The Hobbit or Lord of The Rings though obviously characters from the stories will appear. It will also eventually be slash, though I haven’t decided on any pairings, so if there is something you would particularly like to see, let me know! I hope you all like it! If this one is well received, I’m thinking of writing it as Dwarf Harry and Hobbit Harry as well. I have read all the books and watched all the movies for both fandoms multiple times but do please forgive me if I don’t get something quite right 😊 Also I’ve been reading a lot of omegaverse fanfics recently so don’t be surprised if I sprinkle a little of that in there as well lol.
> 
> I do not own either Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings.

Awareness came back to Harry slowly. He expected to feel pain but surprisingly he felt nothing of the sort as he cautiously stretched his arms and legs. He kept his eyes closed, taking a deep breath and took stock of himself. His body felt different, smaller, more compact than he was used to, though he didn’t seem to be injured in any way. He also realised that he was outside, he could feel the grass beneath his hands and hear the sound of flowing water nearby. Flowing water? He thought confusedly as he lay in the soft grass getting his bearings. Where was he that he could hear flowing water? The last thing he remembered was getting hit by Voldemort’s killing curse. He remembered that he hadn’t felt scared as the spell had been flying toward him, he had felt only peace, knowing that he was doing the right thing to save his friends… to save his family. But he couldn’t think of anywhere that he knew of in the Forbidden Forest that had flowing water. Cautiously he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like a forest, but a forest very different to the one he remembered dying in. The sun was shining down and there didn’t seem to be any dangerous creatures lurking nearby, well not that he could see anyway. The trees that surrounded him were healthy and strong and there were wildflowers growing as far as the eye could see. Harry wasn’t sure he had ever seen such a beautiful place before and even though he was confused about where he was and how he had gotten here, he felt calm. 

Now that he knew that he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he began to take in more than just his surroundings. He looked down and saw that he was wearing what looked to be a soft green tunic, his pants a dark brown that wrapped snug around his legs, tapering off on his calves. Harry ran his hands over the strange clothes, wondering where they had come from. After his mind was able to move past the mystery of his clothing, he realised that his legs and feet looked smaller than he remembered. He jumped up, crying out in shock, running his small palms over his thin chest and hips. He had always been rather short and scrawny for his age, years of being underfed would do that to you, but this was ridiculous! His hands were small and delicate, his feet the same, he couldn’t be sure without looking in a mirror, but he thought it seemed like he was around 6 years old again! What kind of nonsense was this that he ended up not only in an unfamiliar place, but he had also seemed to have de-aged, as if such a thing was even possible! He was now also aware that his wand was not on him, he searched all around the area he had been laying, but it was gone. He was beginning to feel scared now, he had no idea what had happened to him and what these changes would mean, and he didn’t even have his wand to protect himself with. It didn’t appear that he was in the Forbidden Forest anymore and he knew that he couldn’t just sit and wait for someone to come along and help him, for all he knew no one even knew where he was. With another deep steadying breath Harry decided that his only course of action was to start walking and hope that he came along someone friendly, who would be willing to help him. 

Having no idea which way to go, he closed his eyes, spun in a circle and started walking in the direction he was facing when he opened his eyes again. Probably not the most intelligent way of doing things, he could practically feel Hermione rolling her eyes at him, but it was the only way he could think of at the moment. Every direction looked much the same, so it was as good a choice as any he supposed. Harry walked for what felt like hours, over soft green grass and rough stones that jabbed at his bare feet. His feet were aching, but he hadn’t managed to cover that much ground, his shorter stature hampering his efforts. It was also now that he had started walking that he realised that although he didn’t appear to be injured at all, he was exhausted. He felt like he had gone five rounds with one of Hagrid’s blast ended skrewts, his muscles ached, and his eyes burned from exhaustion. His stomach rumbled in hunger and his throat was dry from thirst. He judged from the changing direction of the sun that it was now late afternoon and Harry could admit that he was a little worried about being in this strange place alone at night. He had spotted some berries as he walked but being unsure if they were safe or not to eat, he had decided to let them be. Harry kept walking until night started to fall and he was too tired, to take even one more step. He had come across no other person or any signs of life, so he resigned himself to a cold night on the forest floor. He curled up beside the trunk of a large oak tree, gathering leaves around himself to try to keep warm and to offer him some cover from anyone or anything that may pass in the night. The only downside was the constant rustling he made if he moved, so he tried to hold himself still as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Light was still faint when he was awoken, and Harry knew that it must not be long after dawn. He laid still for a moment trying to work out what had woken him when he heard it, the sound of voices from not very far away. Harry’s heart started pounding, this was it, finally someone who could help him, Harry just had to trust that they were friendly. Doubt pulled at his mind, what if they weren’t friendly, what if they turned out to be death eaters! Just because it didn’t seem like he was in the Forbidden Forest anymore didn’t mean that there couldn’t be death eaters nearby, perhaps they were even out here looking for him.  
Harry laid perfectly still and strained to hear what the voices were saying, but try as he might he couldn’t make out the words. It seemed as if there were three or four voices though and though he couldn’t make out the words, the tone seemed pleasant enough. Cautiously he raised himself out of his bed of leaves, pulling himself up next to the trunk of the tree he had slept under. His small hand ran over the rough bark as he peeked around the edge of the tree to see the group gathered beyond.   
Harry had been right, there were four people sitting around on the ground eating what must be their breakfast. Harrys stomach grumbled at the sight of food, but he stayed still for now, cautiously watching. There was three men and one woman, but they were different to any people Harry had ever seen before. They were all slim and regal looking with long straight hair in varying hues, there was something about the way they moved, even while sitting, that spoke of elegance and grace. Their faces were soft and beautiful, their features almost ethereal, and Harry stood mesmerised for a moment. He tensed when he realised that they all wore weapons, no wands though, things like swords and bow and arrows.

Harry had been so intent on watching the interactions between the four people in front of him, that he failed to notice that someone had snuck up behind him until a firm hand had grasped his shoulder and spun him around. Harry let out a high-pitched scream of surprise, his heart pounding in his chest as he came face to face with another of those long-haired beauties, this one another male. Acting on instinct Harry wrenched himself out of the light hold the stranger had on him and threw himself to the side, before springing to his feet and taking off into the forest as fast as his little legs would carry him.

The stranger gasped in surprise, obviously not expecting such a strong reaction. Harry heard the voice call out but couldn’t understand what was spoken so he just kept on running, determined to get away. He raced over rough ground, stumbling in his haste to get away, branches whipping at his face and snaring his clothes and hair. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it far before he felt large hands grip him around the waist and lift him high into the air. Harry struggled, kicking and scratching as he tried to get away.

“Put me down!” he shouted in a mixture of anger and fear. He felt like a toddler next to these tall people.

“Calm yourself little one, we mean you no harm” the stranger holding him said softly.

Harry stopped struggling at the words but eyed the man suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as the strangers four companions joined them. His eyes spun trying to take the newcomers in, they were all so tall.

“Where are your parents little one?” asked one of the strangers, this one with long caramel coloured hair. “One as young as you should not be out alone, it is not safe.”  
Harry snorted at the idea of safe, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt truly safe. Harry eyed the strangers carefully, trying to judge how much to tell them and decided for now on the truth.

“My parents are gone, dead.” He said quietly, “I don’t know where I am.” Harry paused when he finished talking, taking note of his voice for the first time, it was softer, more musical. He guessed that made sense since he was now a child again.

The strangers shared a surprised look.

“You are just now entering the Mirkwood forest, home of the wood elves.”

Harry startled at that, “elves? What like house elves?” He asked, wondering if he had somehow been transported to the homeland of house elves.

One of the strangers laughed lightly at Harry’s confusion, “I’m not sure what a house elf is, but we are elves” he said gesturing to himself and his travelling companions. Seeing that Harry still looked confused, the man – no elf, Harry mentally corrected himself, pulled up his hair revealing pointed ears.

Harry reached out without thinking, running his hands over the pointy ears. “So soft” he murmured, and the elf grinned at him.

He seemed to realise what he was doing and withdrew his hand quickly, face flushing red in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for little one, curiosity is a good thing.”

Harry opened his mouth, not sure if he agreed with that statement, knowing where curiosity had gotten him in his life, but instead he just nodded.

He raised his hands up to his own hears, pushing through the mess of black curls, his fingers gently traced the outline of his ears, finding that they were pointed as well.

He yelped in surprise, “my ears are pointy too!” he said.

“I don’t think so little one” a different elf spoke up this time, a small grin lighting their face.

“No really” Harry argued, “look.” He pulled his hair out of the way to reveal a pair of pointed ears.

The elf holding him dropped him surprise and Harry fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Groaning he pulled himself back to his feet, “hey! What was that for?” 

But the elves around him weren’t listening.

“An elfling!” an elf with auburn hair cried out. “How is it possible that there is an elfling here? There has been no word of an elfling being born anywhere in a thousand years, and such a thing would have surely been proclaimed far and wide.”

“Celebrations would have lasted months, there is no way that we could have missed it.” Another elf agreed. 

Harry watched bemusedly as the elves talked over each other. From what he could pick up these creatures were very long lived, though seemed to have problems procreating if he was the only elfling seen in a thousand years. 

“We must take him to Thranduil” another elf chimed in; the others nodded in agreement.

The elf with the caramel coloured hair that he had spoken to him earlier turned and knelt before him.

“Little one, you are precious beyond all measure, we would take you to meet our King.”

Harrys eyes widened slightly at the mention of a King but seeing as he had no other option available to him, he decided to go along with it for now and nodded.   
“May I carry you? It will be quicker.” Harry nodded again, feeling ridiculous as he held up his hands and a pair of strong arms scooped him up. Harry found himself pressed firmly against a broad chest.

“I never thought I would see the day that I would hold an elfling in my arms” the elf holding him murmured in awe.

Harry awkwardly wrapped his small arms around the elf’s neck and hugged him back, he wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

“You may call me Laston, little one” and with that the other elves formed a circle around him and Laston and started running through the forest. Harry was amazed at how fast they could move, and how graceful they were while doing it. It wasn’t long before the gentle swaying started to lull Harry into sleep again, he turned his face into Laston’s neck and closed his eyes.

Let me know what you think! This is my first attempt at a crossover or a LOTR fic so please be kind :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all had an amazing Christmas 😊 Chapter 2 is here! Its just a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out before the end of the year. I hope you enjoy 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter of LOTR.

Laston carried the sleeping elfling securely in his arms as they moved quickly through the forest. They had been quite a distance out and all were anxious to get the elfling to safety. Their forest was not as safe as it had once been. A darkness was spreading, and it was getting harder to hold it back. No one spoke as they ran. Laston knew that they were all as shocked as he was. No word of an elfling being born had reached their ears, but here sat one, softly snoring in his arms, as though his very presence wasn’t a miracle. Every elf was on high alert, wanting to return home without incident.

Eventually they reached the border to their lands. Laston didn’t even spare a thought for the beauty of his home, as he usually did, before surging on. They paused only briefly to wrap the small elfling in a cloak so as not to garner attention from anyone they passed before hurrying in the direction of the throne room. Though they had covered the elfling, they still managed to gather attention simply due to the fact they were racing as though orcs or possibly dwarves were on their tails.

They ignored the elves on duty and burst into the throne room, only to find it unoccupied.

“Go and find his Majesty and Prince Legolas” Laston directed to two of their company.

He stood for a moment taking deep breaths and collecting his thoughts, it would not do to seem flustered when appearing before their King.

It took only a few minutes before Thranduil came striding into the room, Legolas trailing close behind him.

They did not run, but there was a certain urgency to their steps that denoted the importance of the matter.

They paused before Laston.

“What is this matter of urgency that required Nessa to retrieved us from an important meeting?” Thranduil asked imperiously. Legolas merely stood behind him looking curious.

“It is this, my King” Laston whispered, as he pulled the cloak away to reveal a sleeping child. Thranduil looked unimpressed and Legolas disappointed.

“You had us hurry here for this, to see a sleeping child?”

“No, your majesty… for this.” With that Laston pulled some of the thick curls to the side to reveal soft pointed ears. It wasn’t a human child; it was an elfling!

Thranduil considered himself quite a stoic elf, he had lived for a millennia and thought little could surprise him. However, when Laston pulled back thick dark locks to reveal a sleeping elfling snuggled in his arms, he didn’t think he had ever been more shocked. Though outwardly he appeared calm, inwardly his mind was torn between turmoil and joy. An elfling! His mind reeled. How was it possible that an elfling was here, where were his parents? Why had he heard nothing of an elfling being born, it seemed impossible that word had not reached him.

Even as his mind spun with the impossibility of it all, his heart rejoiced. An elfling was before him. It had been age since he had last set eyes on one. He leaned forward to examine the child. Now that he looked closer, he was amazed that he did not recognise him for what he was immediately. The child was stunning, with thick beautiful black locks and soft pale skin that seemed to glow.

Legolas was tense behind him; the younger elf had never seen an elfling before and was probably even more shocked than he was.

Thranduil reached out a hand, and was surprised to see it shaking slightly, to run through the thick curls. It was unusual, elves didn’t usually have curls, their hair more often than not, was dead straight. He looked up to see Legolas staring in awe at the sleeping elfling.

“Nessa” Thranduil said quietly, not wanting to disturb the little one’s sleep. “Go and fetch several guards and meet us in the guest room opposite my room.”

Nessa nodded and hurried off, not making a sound as her feet glided over stone.

“Come Laston, we will put him in a guest room to rest, then you can explain just how you managed to find an elfling while out on patrol. Adan, Gale you will also come.”

The other elves nodded, and all followed behind as Thranduil lead them to a room. The room was situated in an area of great honour, across the hall from Thranduil’s own room and next to Legolas’. These rooms usually only reserved for family or visiting guests of great importance.

Laston placed the sleeping elfling onto the large bed, managing not to wake him in the process, just as Nessa walked in with three guards.

“You two” Thranduil said sternly, pointing to the two closest elves. “You are to remain in the room at all times and ensure the elfling is safe. While you” he continued, pointing at the last elf “are to remain on guard at the door.”

The three elves nodded but none took their eyes off the miracle before them. It was a mark of how deeply shocked they were that they didn’t even bow to their King as he left the room.

Thranduil lead the group to his study, a beautiful room, with a large oak desk, comfortable chairs and a beautiful tapestry that ran the length of one wall. The tapestry depicted a battle fought long ago, but one that held significance to the King.

“Please be at rest.” Thranduil said, motioning the rooms inhabitants to be seated, as he himself sat behind his desk.

“Explain” he said, piercing Laston with a hard look. If the elf didn’t know his King so well, he may have been worried. As it stood, he understood that Thranduil was simply concerned about the elfling, and honestly Laston didn’t blame him.

Laston took a deep breath and ran his hands through his caramel coloured hair to steady himself before beginning.

“It started like any other patrol. We travelled for most of the day, scouting, we came across nothing of concern. As the sun set, we made camp for the evening. While breaking our fast in the morning Nessa heard a rustle of leaves so Gale left to investigate.”

Thranduil and Legolas both nodded as Laston continued.

“He came across what we thought was a child, but unfortunately startled him. He ran off and was surprisingly fast for such a small child.” Laston said with smile. “When we finally caught him, we discovered that he was in fact an elfling, which as you can imagine was quite a shock.”

“Did he say anything?” Legolas interrupted, looking serious.

Nessa spoke up now. “He said that his parents were dead and that he didn’t know where he was.”

Thranduil frowned at that, and if possible, looked more concerned.

Laston picked up the tale again. “We didn’t wait to find out anything else, deciding to bring him straight here.”

“A wise decision,” Thranduil nodded. “The question remains, where did he come from?”

“He looks so young, only around 14 years. How did we not hear anything of his birth?” Legolas asked the room.

Every elf sat in thought. It seemed impossible that an elfling had been born and they had not heard of it.

“We must reach out, contact the others and see if they have heard anything of an elfling being born. I won’t tell them about the elfling, I wish to learn what they know first.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Legolas, you will stay with the elfling until he awakes. Send for immediately when he does.”

Everyone took that as the dismissal it was, leaving their King to write missives to the other elf communities.


End file.
